


How To Train Your Seonghwa

by chaoticspring



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cuddling, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Dom/sub, Dragon Park Seonghwa, Fingering, Fluff, Gags, Human? Hongjoong, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ring gag, Seonghwa gets punished basically, Smut, Sub Park Seonghwa, This is just smut, Touch Deprivation, Up 2 u ig, Vibrators, cold blooded hwa just wants cuddles, flogger, paddles, seonghwa has a long tongue and drools a lot, some solid fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticspring/pseuds/chaoticspring
Summary: “Only good boys deserve use of these,” Hongjoong said, tugging at one of Seonghwa’s wings as it twitched, trying to escape his firm hold, “and good boys listen when they’re told not to do something.”Rope bit into his skin as it crossed over his chest, his arms pulled behind his back, bound down with his wings; his muscles taut as they strained against the bonds, testing them with each flex and contraction. They grew tighter with each tug of the rope, Hongjoong making quick work of the binds, the tip of Seonghwa’s tail twitching, uncertain and impatient.Or dragon seonghwa gets punished and its basically a BDSM scene with lots of aftercare.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	How To Train Your Seonghwa

**Author's Note:**

> repost from old acc from a diff fandom just rewritten to fit seongjoong a bit more etc, sorry in advance if i accidentally forgot to edit parts to fit it. 
> 
> Amidst everything, I hope you all enjoy this mess. Its honestly just pure smut so enjoy.

Hongjoong could feel perspiration form above his brow as he stepped back into the apartment. Seonghwa’s persistent whining was enough for Hongjoong to leave the heater running well into the summer months, the usual warmth enveloping him each time he returned home. He was later than usual, the sun already setting behind the skyline, hidden behind the expanse of high-rises.

Seonghwa’s whining rang throughout the apartment as he barrelled into Hongjoong, arms outstretched as he pulled him into a hug. Large leathery wings encased them as they embraced, cocooning them as Seonghwa pressed his face to Hongjoong’s neck, his long, twisting horns narrowly avoiding poking into Hongjoong’s skin.

Cold hands reaching under the thin fabric of Hongjoong’s shirt, pressing against his stomach, seeking his body heat like a moth to a flame.

Seonghwa’s constant need for contact had almost become a joke, how often Seonghwa would just seek whatever warm, bare skin he could find. Hongjoong always poked at how it was his cold blood much to Seonghwa’s dislike, usually resorting to turning his nose up at Hongjoong’s teasing.

It had become routine for them now; Seonghwa greeted him the same way each time he returned home, with open arms and wings, as unwilling to let go as a dog with a bone.

“You’re late,” Seonghwa said lifting his head, his lips jutted out as he pouted, hands and tail creeping around Hongjoong’s waist as he pulled him closer, the cool metal of Seonghwa’s collar digging into his skin.

“Five minutes isn’t late,” Hongjoong sighed, reaching up to cup Seonghwa’s cheeks in his hands, his thumbs gently brushing against the sparse splattering of scales under his eyes, “you know my class always runs overtime, plus I was caught in traffic, you know it gets busy during rush hour.”

“It was longer than five minutes.”

Seonghwa huffed, small tendrils of smoke escaping in willowy wisps from his nostrils as Hongjoong began to squish his cheeks together, pressing chaste kisses against his lips. Seonghwa remained unrelenting in his grip around Hongjoong, unwilling to let go as he basked in the warmth radiating from Hongjoong’s body.

The almost juvenile excitement that greeted him every day was almost a comfort, the constant pestering that followed him around as Seonghwa sought after attention. Hongjoong could almost find it amusing if the exhaustion from classes hadn’t begun creeping up on him, his patience slowly growing weary. Pressing another soft kiss to Seonghwa’s lips, Hongjoong tried to wiggle out of his grasp, watching as Seonghwa’s tail swayed back and forth, playful.

“Hyung can you be a good boy and let go? I haven’t eaten anything proper since breakfast.”

Seonghwa’s grip loosened, hesitating for a few seconds before withdrawing his arms, petulant and defiant, “fine.”

Brat, Hongjoong thought.

Hongjoong slipped out of Seonghwa’s grasp, heading to the kitchen, Seonghwa still in tow, trailing behind him too unwilling to leave Hongjoong’s side. Tendrils of smoke continued to escape as Seonghwa sulked, shuffling as he followed Hongjoong, hands reaching out to tug at Hongjoong’s shirt, continuing to whine as he sought after attention, too impatient to sit and wait.

Hongjoong didn’t take much notice of Seonghwa's pestering, taking his time to wipe down the crumbs that littered the countertop, probably still left from the morning when Seonghwa routinely invaded their pantry and fridge as soon as Hongjoong had left. It wasn’t usually like Seonghwa to leave a mess, the apartment was usually cleaner than when he left it but he didn’t question. 

“Joong,” Seonghwa whined, spreading his wings, fluttering them in annoyance as he watched on, “hurry up, you’re taking too long and the food is ready, you can clean later.”

“Don’t spread your wings in the apartment,” Hongjoong scolded, putting away the sponge, “I’m done, maybe if you actually cleaned up after yourself you wouldn’t have to wait.”

Seonghwa only groaned, latching onto Hongjoong’s arm, tugging him towards the living room.

Hongjoong could only hold back a chuckle as he let Seonghwa tug him towards the couch, he had never found himself usually being too overly captious but Seonghwa’s reactions were enough of a motivation to tease.

Moving the small priceless, glass ornaments that decorated the table aside, Hongjoong set down his glass and plate, letting Seonghwa pull him back onto the couch, tension leaving his body as he hit the plush cushions. Seonghwa nestled against his side, unremitting as he sought Hongjoong’s attention and affection, prodding as he waited for a reaction.

“Did you get much work done today?” Hongjoong asked as he began to eat, leaning back.

“Not really, I kept getting too distracted.”

“That’s ok, your deadline for the report isn’t for a while, right?”

Seonghwa nodded, humming in agreement as he pressed himself further up against Hongjoong, trying to bury his cold feet under the warmth of Hongjoong’s thighs much to his protest.

“Oh! San called as well with some news as well.”

The conversation remained light, Hongjoong only half paying attention as he ate to Seonghwa’s ever-growing excitement as he recalled the story San told him from earlier that day, heedless to Seonghwa’s wings slowly spreading out as he sat back up, inching closer and closer to the edge of the couch.

Seonghwa was too absorbed in his story to care about Hongjoong’s earlier warning, letting the thought easily slip away, drowned out by laughter that bounced off the walls in their apartment, anything else forgotten, Seonghwa almost oblivious as his wing hit one of the glass ornaments.

The sound of shattering glass brought them both to a halt, Seonghwa’s eyes widening as he glanced at the fragments of glass that decorated the polished wooden floor, glinting threateningly under the fluorescent overhead light.

Hongjoong remained silent, looking down at the mess and then back at Seonghwa, his brows furrowing as he felt anger begin bubbling to the surface, unrestrained as he glanced back at Seonghwa’s shrinking figure.

“Seonghwa! That was a gift!” Hongjoong blurted out, sitting back up as he motioned at the shattered glass, “look at this mess you’ve made. Hurry and clean it before someone steps on the glass and hurts themselves.”

“Who cares about the mess, plus it was your ugly ornament, why don’t you clean it?” Seonghwa pouted, pulling his wing back as if wounded, “what if the glass cut me, I think I bruised a wing.”

“What did I tell you before?” Hongjoong said as he hooked his finger around the small ring that decorated Seonghwa’s collar, tugging it downwards towards him, “you know not to spread your wings inside.”

Seonghwa shrunk in front of Hongjoong, his voice meek, withdrawn, almost uncanny to a child being scolded, “I know.”

“Then why did you do it?”

Seonghwa’s fingers curled around the loose fabric of his pants, turning his head away as he stared down at the ground, avoiding the austerity of Hongjoong’s gaze.

“‘M sorry,” he muttered as he let Hongjoong drag him back towards the bedroom, tail and wings hanging limp, defeated.

“You know bad boys always get punished. Now strip and sit.”

Seonghwa remained quiet as he slipped out of his clothes, hurriedly discarding them to the side before seating himself at the edge of the bed; his head still downturned, eyes focused on his hands they lay nestled in his lap. His heart pounded, chest constricting as butterflies danced in his stomach, time almost drawn out as he watched shadows dancing in his peripheral vision, calling his attention, his curiosity bubbling over like a pot left to boil.

Anticipation crawled along his skin as his eyes flickered towards Hongjoong, watching him pull out items from their closet; the ache in his chest ever-growing with each bated breath as he noted the distinct outline of a paddle and gag.

He averted his eyes as Hongjoong turned back around, trying to ignore the hardened gaze that continued to bore holes into him. Fingers twitching in his lap as the faint sound of footsteps approached and items being dumped on the bed next to him.

A gloved hand ran through soft tresses, circling the base of his horns before trailing down his cheek, Seonghwa whimpering at the loss of the comforting touch of Hongjoong’s skin, the usual warmth and soft skin replaced by the unfamiliar, impersonal synthetic of the gloves.

“Only good boys deserve use of these,” Hongjoong said, tugging at one of Seonghwa’s wings as it twitched, trying to escape his firm hold, “and good boys listen when they’re told not to do something.”

Rope bit into his skin as it crossed over his chest, his arms pulled behind his back, bound down with his wings; his muscles taut as they strained against the bonds, testing them with each flex and contraction. They grew tighter with each tug of the rope, Hongjoong making quick work of the binds, the tip of Seonghwa’s tail twitching, uncertain and impatient.

Seonghwa’s vision faded into black as the blindfold was securely tightened, his nose wiggled, chasing after Hongjoong’s lingering scent from his retreating form. His cock twitching in his lap as he felt lube hit his tip, flinching at the cold as it ran down, Hongjoong’s gloved hand beginning to stroke along his length.

The darkness was unforgiving, the world around him melting away in the murky depths, each unheralded touch intensified, grounding him to reality.

Heat spread along his body with each movement, Hongjoong’s touches were relentless, implacable as he teased Seonghwa, every sensation heightened as he strained against the ropes.

Choked back whines filled the silence as Hongjoong slipped on a cock ring, his words muffled as he leaned forward, “brats don’t get to cum,” his fingers curled around the base of Seonghwa’s cock, tugging gently as he spoke.

Seonghwa jolting in his grip, silent pleas and apologies left unsaid.

“Come here,” Hongjoong remained curt, his tone as harsh as Seonghwa imagined his expression to be, “now lay over my lap.” Seonghwa complied, each movement clumsy and uneasy as he pulled himself into position, hands grabbing at his skin directing him over Hongjoong’s lap, bending him over his knee. “Do you remember your safe-words?”

He could feel Hongjoong reach over next to him to the pile of toys, the sound of rustling catching his attention, his ears straining to listen, barely focusing on Hongjoong’s voice. “Green to continue, yellow to slow and red to stop.”

“Good boy.”

Seonghwa’s thoughts were quickly cut off but a swift slap to his thigh, the sound ringing in his ears and his muscles tensing, anticipating the next.

“Can you count to 10 for me?” Hongjoong said, gently rubbing over the spot he had just hit.

Seonghwa nodded, his tail curling upwards, obedient, willing.

The sound of the paddle hitting his bare skin in the same spot as the previous spank resonated in his ears, his skin catching alight, tingling.

“One,” Seonghwa stuttered out, his eyes screwed shut as the second swiftly followed, hitting a bit higher than the last.

“Two.”

Each hit followed no pattern, some following in rapid succession and others spaced with bated breath. Cool air hit his sensitive skin, goosebumps beginning to raise along his arms as he waited for the paddle strike.

Seonghwa could feel his cock growing heavier, already half-hard as he counted the sixth strike, precum already beginning to drip down the tip as the seventh strike came, tumescent as it strained against Hongjoong’s thigh.

Barely lucid, numbness overtook his senses as he neared the tenth and final hit. Watery eyes still closed and mouth agape as saliva dribbled from between his lips, wetting the sheets under him.

“Ten.” Seonghwa slurred followed by a sigh of relief as he heard the sound of the paddle falling back onto the bad.

Seonghwa’s eyes cracked open as Hongjoong carefully lifted the veil up. Whimpering softly, he tried shifting, yearning for relief from the pressure than had continued to build.

“Does it hurt?” Hongjoong asked, Seonghwa glancing back as he did, shivering as Hongjoong ran his hand over the bright red skin along his ass and thighs.

He shook his head, mouth opening before closing again, biting back the words as he waited for Hongjoong’s instruction.

Gripping one of Seonghwa’s horns, Hongjoong pulled his head back, exposing the wet patch left behind, drool still dripped down his chin. Hongjoong trailed his finger along Seonghwa’s bottom lip, pushing it into Seonghwa’s mouth, watching as his tongue curled around the digit.

“Disgusting, look at this,” Hongjoong said, almost grimacing as he pinched Seonghwa’s long tongue, watching it extend fully as he carefully tugged it, pulling it completely out of his mouth, “you’ve made such a mess.”

Spit glistened on his glove and the wet patch on the sheet ever growing along with his humiliation under Hongjoong’s hand, inattentive as Hongjoong reached back beside him with the other.

A stuttered sob choked back between clenched jaws as leather rained down on his sensitive skin, the sound of the flogger hitting along the already bright red skin along his ass rang in his ears. Fire licked at the spot that Hongjoong had stricken, each strand of woven leather from the flogger hitting him like a red-hot poker, heat coursing along his body, quickly chased away by the cold, empty feeling as he was left untouched, starved.

“What did I say about making a mess?” Hongjoong’s voice barely remained a whisper, teasing and inclement as he dragged the flogger along the back of his thighs, releasing Seonghwa’s tongue as he did, “do you think you can take five more?”

Seonghwa shuddered, a shiver crawling along his spine as he nodded, whispering out a soft ‘yes,’ his eyes closing, bracing himself.

“One,” tears welled in the corner of his eyes, his voice barely there, breathy as he tried grounding himself in each number he muttered.

The five flogs came faster than the previous from the paddle and not as strong, lines of red decorating his ass, his skin raising slightly where they had hit more than one as he counted the fifth and final.

“Joong, please. I’ll be good. Please let me cum.” Hiccupping, Seonghwa couldn’t help the impetuous pleas that began tumbling out of his mouth, tears wetting his lashes as he squirmed in Hongjoong’s lap begging for relief, his cock aching with each small jolt, precum continuing to leak from his tip.

“You know not to talk back. I thought you said you wanted to be a good boy? Don’t make me muzzle you.” Hongjoong could feel his own cock growing hard, Seonghwa’s weight on top of him grinding down onto the growing tent in his pants, inching for his own release but he didn’t feel close to done yet, relishing in each moment he had Seonghwa writhing, teary eyed and begging under his hand, lasciviously picturesque. “Get up and kneel on the floor.”

Seonghwa complied, his legs shaking as he stood up, muscles straining against the ropes as he shuffled over, falling into place, silent and compliant.

Hongjoong watched, waited, each action circumspect and planned. Each drag of his fingers and exaggerated movements as he plucked out another item from the small pile beside him, standing in front of Seonghwa, implacable as he presented the gag.

Seonghwa waited, open-mouthed, plump lips glistening and his tongue peeking out.

Silent and complaint.

Leather and metal dug into his skin as Hongjoong fastened the gag, his mouth tentatively wrapping around the silicone ring, looking up at Hongjoong with wide eyes, innocent as stars danced within them, glistening in the artificial light.

“Colour?”

“Green,” Seonghwa said, voice muffled and barely audible.

Hongjoong’s pants and underpants pooled to his knees, a hand wrapping around his half hard cock, holding it as he inched closer to Seonghwa.

“Now be a good boy and suck, maybe then we’ll see if you deserve a reward.”

Nodding Seonghwa leaned forward, letting Hongjoong run his hands through his hair, gripping the base of his horns and stray strands of unkempt hair as he slowly thrusted his cock into the ring, the warmth from Seonghwa’s unsteady breath tickling his skin.

The tight heat of Seonghwa’s mouth encircled his cock, immobile and pliant as he sat in front of Hongjoong, presented like a trophy, bound and his for the taking. As he increased his speed, his grip on Seonghwa tightened, self-restraint dwindling. slipping away with each snap of his hips.

Hongjoong could feel his cheeks flush red, Seonghwa’s tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, dragging along the thick, swollen vein, his cheeks hollowing. Cum stained his mouth, the bitter taste heavy on his tongue as Hongjoong drew close, his head bobbing to match the harsh drag of Hongjoong’s sensitive tip along the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Hwa. Keep doing that.”

Choked back whimpers and moans were silenced, caught in the back of Seonghwa’s throat, barely heard.

Control slowly slipping away as Hongjoong fucked Seonghwa’s mouth, his movements growing sloppy as he sped up, chasing after the incalescence ignited between them.

Seonghwa’s hand reached down, clenching the base of his cock, his desire to please Hongjoong overshadowing his need to cum. Waves of pleasure washed over him, incognizant as his mind grew foggy, thoughts blurring together as he was slowly enveloped, slowly dragged down into titillating depths.

He knew to be good. To please.

Hongjoong came, his muscles taught as he thrust as deep as Seonghwa could take him, cum hitting the back of his throat, his muscles relaxed as he took whatever Hongjoong gave him.

Tears filled red rimmed eyes, saliva and cum dripping from his mouth, spilling over the gag and running down his chin as Hongjoong pulled out. A small pool of cum sat in the back of his mouth, his throat constricting as he tried to swallow and jaw beginning to ache as he waited.

The thinly crafted veil fell back over his eyes as Hongjoong gently cupped his face, brushing away the small bead that had spilled over his cheeks.

“Hwa” Hongjoong’s voice was barely a whisper, almost hoarse, “you’re doing well, do you think you can take some more? What’s your colour.”

Seonghwa preened under the praise, muttering the word ‘green’ as he let Hongjoong help him up on shaky legs. His shoulders were hunched and tail hanging down, pressed against his thighs.

Submissive and willing.

The warmth of the bed was comforting, enveloping him as he let Hongjoong push him back onto the soft sheets, arms stretched above his head and head tilted forward almost forgetting the ache of his jaw and neglected cock.

Seonghwa craved touch, the feeling of Hongjoong’s skin against his, blistering and incandescent as they pressed against each other, lost in the euphoria of each other’s tangency.

The bliss was ephemeral, shattering as gloved hands pushed him over onto his chest, Seonghwa’s face pressed against the mattress, unsteady as he balanced on his knees, Hongjoong’s hands running over the smooth expanse of skin, podding and teasing.

His muscles tensed as cold lube ran down along his hole, wetting his skin, slowly dripping down onto the sheets below. A finger followed, the touch ever lingering as he thrust it inside, stretching his hole, merciless as dragged it along his walls, adding a second as the muscles began to give.

Hongjoong worked Seonghwa open, gradually adding another finger; Seonghwa’s moans grew louder, echoing the rapid beat of his heart as Hongjoong finger fucked him. Four fingers slipped in with ease, Seonghwa rolling his hips to match the shallow thrusts, desperate for what Hongjoong wouldn’t give him.

Hongjoong’s fingers curled as he slowly pulled them out, dragging along Seonghwa’s tight walls, almost lethargic, each movement as deliberate as the next.

Seonghwa’s hips jolted as the tip of Hongjoong’s tongue ran along the rim of muscle, catching the lube that had trickled out of his hole, the tip beginning to press inside. Hongjoong shifted, both hands finding themselves on Seonghwa’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart as he leaned in, fingers leaving indents on the plush skin. He thrust his tongue in and out, taking his time as he took pleasure drawing out each small moan and gasp, his grip tightening as Seonghwa squirmed with each exaggerated drag of his tongue.

“Say please.” Hongjoong’s voice was muffled as he pulled away, stepping back as he admired the mess he left, Seonghwa’s skin glistening, wet with lube and spit.

He keened, hips rocking towards Hongjoong as the smooth tip of the vibrating plug pressed against the tight rim of muscles the vibrator already turned on, tickling Seonghwa’s skin as he circled it slowly, lube painting his skin as Hongjoong ran it down along his hole.

Seonghwa was breathless, desperate for more, desperate to please.

“P-please.” Seonghwa’s tongue strained against the gag, his words muffled and slurred, barely coherent.

“Will you be a good boy and wait here whilst I clean?” Seonghwa nodded, his toes curling as Hongjoong began to press the vibrating plug into his hole, the lube covered toy sliding in with ease, “remember good boys don’t cum without permission.”

The familiar warmth of Hongjoong’s presence began to dwindle as the sound of his footsteps faded out of the room. Seonghwa could hear him back in the living room, cleaning up the mess he left.

The sound faded to black as the vibrations seemed to grow, intensify, the heat coiling in his stomaching bubbling back to the surface as his arousal grew. His cock ached, bright red against the pale skin of his stomach, precum dripping down onto his stomach, pooling into the dips of muscles.

Electricity crackled in the air around him, each touch as electrifying as the next, his back arching and chest tightening as he tried stifling the waves of pleasure that washed over him. His orgasm approached steadily, each second that passed almost like an eternity as he waited, his voice echoed through the apartment as he called Hongjoong’s name through breathless moans, pleading, begging to cum.

With eyes screwed shut Seonghwa began rocking his hips, trying to push the plug deeper, desperate as he squirmed, the dull incessant ache of his jaw forgotten.

Warmth bloomed across his chest, trailing along his torso with each delicate touch of Hongjoong’s bare skin; the glovers finally discarded leaving Seonghwa to relish the comfort in each caress. As fleeting as the touches were, they persisted, Seonghwa leaning onto each subtle caress, whimpering as his cock jolted with each small movement.

“Do you think you deserve it? Have you been a good boy for me?” Hongjoong said as he pulled away, the warmth disappearing as quickly as it came.

The sound of the leather strap unhooking rang in Seonghwa’s ears as Hongjoong removed the gag, his tongue running over his lips wetting them as he stretched his jaw, the dull ache fading.

Warmth bloomed along Seonghwa’s skin as Hongjoong let his hands roam along the unblemished skin, his touch lingers as it trailed back down to his hole. The warmth disappeared as quickly as it came, only to be followed by the sudden emptiness as Hongjoong pulled the plug out, lube trickling from Seonghwa’s hole as it clenched around nothing.

The silence that surrounded them was suffocating, Seonghwa’s ears prickling at the slightest sound of each tooth of his pants zipper coming undone, each small crinkle of the condom packet as he tore it open between his teeth, waiting.

Seonghwa wiggled his hips, impatient, restless; his anticipation only grew as he watched Hongjoong rolled on the condom, spreading lube along his shaft as he stroked begin to stroke his half-hard cock.

Hongjoong’s fingers dug into his thighs as he pushed his legs up against his chest as he lined himself up. His cock pressed up against Seonghwa’s hole, slowly pushed himself inside with a roll of his hips, watching as Seonghwa’s hole swallowed him.

The air around them stilled as Hongjoong bottomed out, hips pressed against the plump skin of Seonghwa’s ass, pausing as he let Seonghwa adjust. Hongjoong’s control dwindled as he watched how wrecked Seonghwa was, blond hair encircling his head like a halo, swollen pink lips glistening and parted, he was ethereal and Hongjoong wanted nothing more than to completely ruin him.

Hands gripping Seonghwa’s waist as Hongjoong leaned forward, head dipping down as he trailed chaste kisses along whatever skin he could reach, whispering soft praises between.

Seonghwa whined, his hole clenching around Hongjoong, as vocal as ever, unrestrained as a chorus of moans filled the silence. Seonghwa knew to not hold back, knew Hongjoong likes hearing how loud he got, each whimper and moan a wordless praise, caressing Hongjoong’s ego.

“Do you want my cock Hwa?” Hongjoong said as he pulled out a little, “Does my baby boy want me to fuck him?”

“Please.”

Seonghwa’s toes curled, pushing back against Hongjoong as he felt him pull out a little, rocking his hips with shallow thrusts, holding back as he slowly fucked Seonghwa, teasing as he basked in each desperate plead for more, “you’re doing so good Hwa.”

Seonghwa loved being full, his hips rolling with each fastening drag of Hongjoong’s cock, chasing after the sensation as the thrusts increased in pace, his legs wrapped around Hongjoong, pulling him closer, urging him on. He was stuck in eternal bliss, the world around him fading to black, the only thing grounding him was the wet sound of skin slapping against skin and the lingering taste of Hongjoong’s lips against his. Heat coiled in his stomach, the pressure only building and growing with each snap of Hongjoong’s hips, each thrust growing harder and faster, Hongjoong chasing after his own release.

Tears welled, spilling across his cheeks, eyes glistening as Hongjoong’s hand wrapped around his cock, clumsily pumping Seonghwa’s cock along with his thrusts, tipping him over the edge.

Seonghwa came with a loud moan, his voice tapering off into a whimper as his vision flashing white. Cum decorated his chest in spurts and hole clenching against Hongjoong’s cock as he fucked him through the orgasm.

Numbness soon followed, Seonghwa’s eyes fluttering shut as Hongjoong finished, urging him on as Hongjoong’s hips stuttered, cum filling his hole.

Seonghwa wasn’t sure how long they were laying in each other's embrace, gasping lightly as Hongjoong pulled out, shifting to the side.

“Hwa? You ok? You were amazing baby. Do you think you can wait for me to clean you up before you sleep?”

“’M ok and yeah, you better be quick though,” Seonghwa muttered, his eyes already beginning to flutter shut.

Chuckling, Hongjoong pressed a soft peck to Seonghwa’s lips as he slipped off the bed, carefully slipping off the cock ring, discarding it to the side as he turned his attention to the dampened towels he had prepared just before.

He pressed the cool towel to Seonghwa’s chest, running it up along his neck, pressing it to his reddened skin, wiping him down carefully.

Hongjoong always took his time, admiring Seonghwa as he was, completely ruined, barely awake and vulnerable. Bruises stained his pale skin, mind and body left in the palm of Hongjoong’s hands, an unspoken trust that always remained between the two.

“Mhmm feel’s good,” Seonghwa muttered, “can we sleep now?”

Chuckling, Hongjoong nodded, picking up another towel, “in a second ok? Almost all clean. The sheets are already dirty enough.”

Huffing Seonghwa let Hongjoong finish cleaning them both up, his skin feeling almost raw as the coarse fabric of the washcloth wiped over the same patch of skin, catching the drying flecks of cum that stuck to him.

“Hwa, you ok? Don’t fall asleep just yet. I need to get you all cleaned up first," Hongjoong didn’t waste time undoing the ropes, bringing Seonghwa’s bound hands closer as he inspected the reddened skin, fingers lightly trailing over the harsh lines.

Pressing a chaste kiss to Seonghwa’s wrist he gently motioned him to sit up, steadying him with both hands as he rose with half closed eyes, barely lucid.

“You’re doing so well Hyung. I just need to undo these ok?” Seonghwa muttered a soft ‘ok’ in response, melting under Hongjoong’s gentle touch, his arms outstretched as he let Hongjoong unbind his wings, rope falling down and pooling on the floor as he basked in the attention. “Can you spread your wings? Tell me if there’s any pain ok?”

Hongjoong gently dragged a damp cloth along Seonghwa’s wings as they stretched out, lightly tugging on them as he wiped Seonghwa down, pressing the cool material against where the ropes had bit into the leathery skin, the redness beginning to fade.

Seonghwa had almost fallen asleep under Hongjoong’s gentle ministrations, barely muttering a reply back as Hongjoong continued to praise him, pressing gentle kisses to whatever bare skin he could reach.

“Are you done yet Joong? Hurry up and cuddle me.”

“Always so impatient,” Hongjoong chided, leaving the towels to fall the floor as he slid next to Seonghwa, gently brushing his hair aside, careful of avoiding his horns.

Pulling Seonghwa against his chest, Hongjoong let his eyes fall shut, letting the darkness claim them both as they drifted off to sleep; hearts full and heads light, peaceful dreams welcoming them with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this procrastination attempt I did instead of working on ongoing fics 🤡 I hope you all enjoyed nevertheless. Kudos and comments are really appreciated. 
> 
> Finally opened a new twitter acc ill eventually get it going if u wanna follow me and be mutuals/friends @dykesehni 
> 
> Please take time to ensure you've read through [blacklivesmatters.carrd.co](http://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co) and are signing petitions. 
> 
> thanks xx


End file.
